


Crimson Moon

by Kunashgi448



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Oumenoexchangegift, Suicidal Thoughts, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunashgi448/pseuds/Kunashgi448
Summary: Everyone needs a shoulder to cry. Kokichi finds one in the last second from the person he thought was impossible.A beautiful girl beside a Crimson moon.
Relationships: Amacha - Relationship, Amami Rantaro & Chabashira Tenko, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Oumeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Crimson Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mocha_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocha_Tea/gifts).



A candlelit on the roof.

Kokichi Ouma always liked to go to the roof of this abandoned building near the school, where no one could disturb him after the hell that is high school.

Kokichi looked at the moon indifferently as he wiped the blood coming out of his mouth, never understood it, but at this point in his pathetic life, he was already resigned. If the world wanted him dead, for the perfect one, he would not do tomorrow.

Kokichi Ouma sighed, raising his hand towards the moon, muttering the following words.

"Tomorrow will be the day."

When Kokichi reopened his eyes, he was back in the classroom, looking at the window as a typical anime protagonist that Shuichi loves madly. He was never interested in Danganronpa for some weird reason. Perhaps that's why his hatred.

"Upps! Sorry dwarf grape" Kokichi felt like a sticky liquid fell on his being, followed by a mocking laugh of Kaito Momota, to say his shift bully. It's today. It doesn't matter anymore.

A candle, nothing to go out.

"Kaito, let him alone. Kokichi is someone who became bored," Kaede Akamatsu said, the cruel idol of the classroom. Who never believed in humanity or anyone. What sad life it was supposed to be.

"You are right, Kaede, even for that Kokichi is a useless bastard" Kaito punched him in the face, taking advantage of the absence of any professor. It was at that very moment that he saw him.

Shuichi Saihara put a sheet of paper on Himiko Yumeno's desk? Why would anyone mess with Himiko if she's friends with everyone in the class?

Less Kokichi. Of course. It would be a combined miracle of all the gods of Olympus she sees him.

"Already done, Kaede. Where is my Chiaki-chan collectible figure?"

"Here it is, now gets lost" Kaede throws a small figure of Chiaki Nanami, of the videogame Super Danganronpa 2. Kokichi could swear Shuichi was looking with madness at the toy.

"Perfect, it's time for the perfect lady to know her place," Kaede said.

Kaede and Kaito tortured him a little longer before the teacher got a weekly exam. At this point, why would he care?

"What did you said?!" Kokichi looked upon the piece of paper to see the professor enraged, and Kaede, with a little smile on her lips. "Right now, your brats gonna tell me who stole the teacher's room exam!"

Silence in the classroom came. Kokichi's brain, too, didn't need to be a genius to connect all the points.

"All right, as everyone wants to pretend to be innocent, let me check your backpacks, and the first one who moves fails of the semester."

Kokichi Ouma looked at Himiko Yumeno, who lay ignorant of the cruel fate they prepared for hwe. If someone doesn't deserve to suffer, it's her, someone so perfect, so pure.

One last act of kindness? Why not.

"It was me!" Kokichi shouted as he stood at once, the professor was close to checking Himiko's backpack, who also looked surprised "I stole the exam."

"I can't believe it...you, the exemplary student..."

I'm disappointed, Kokichi.

Professor, you don't know have an idea how many I have heard that sentence in my life.

Kokichi Ouma was informed that he would be expelled from the academy for stealing an exam. He didn't care.

A candle went out on the roof.

"Come here, you bastard!" at one point in the day, Kaito took him by the neck of his uniform black and hit him against the wall "it had to be today that your balls grew a little."

"It was in vain..." Kaede appeared in front of them, with a look of arrogance. "Do you expect the girl you saved to come and help you? This is reality, Himiko donkey lips Yumeno stupid went home as soon as she knew the truth."

Kokichi simply gave the blonde a dead look. A dead smile

"Why should I care about it?"

That made Kaede more anger, who regained her composure and turned around "Tch, Kaito, teach him a lesson."

Before Kaito could start beating him up, they heard as someone was running to their direction, and with a cry, the girl made her entrance.

"Himiko Kick!" Himiko Yumeno, the one who never got into trouble, had just kicked the school bully with a flying kick. "If you idiots mess with Kokichi, you mess with me too."

Himiko turned a little to smile at Kokichi, who had his gaze covered by his hair.

God, you're cruel.

"What are you doing here?" Kaede asked.

"Doing what I had to do a long time ago...try to annoy him again, and I will tell everyone the ice princess has a deep love for the Otaku of the class, Shuichi Saihara."

Kaito tried to attack Himiko from behind like the coward he is. Himiko dosent care about him, Kaito was not her problem. A hand took from Kaito's arm, and with the same inertia of the movement, the new girl threw him hard against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Try to hit Himiko again, and the next time I'll break your arm!"

Tenko Chabashira, Himiko's best friend, best known for hating every man in the world except two, her Neo-Aikido master, and...

"Damn it, what is Gonta idiot doing?"

"Gonta can't help you right now, Kaede, he has his own problems" someone else appeared and made Kokichi bite his lip. Rantaro Amami.

Already being outnumbered and unwilling to throw her dignity down the pipe by someone like Kokichi, Kaede escaped humiliatingly.

"That was amazing, Himiko, you improved with your flying kicks," Tenko said with great happiness.

"I couldn't do it without your advice. By the way, I apologize for interrupting your date to come to help me with this."

"What? No, you're wrong Yumeno-san, we're just going to—" a heavy blow to the back of the head had Rantaro rethink his sentence "I mean yeah! It's totally a date, haha."

Wow, Tenko, you're very aggressive on Rantaro sometimes. At least is she is doing better in their public relationship. They already hold hands around strangers.

Oh right, Kokichi.

"I didn't ask them to help me! I don't need your pity."

A new candle perches next to the other candle on the roof.

"Kokichi, just—"

"Shut up, Rantaro, you don't have the right to speak, not after..."

"Yes, you're right," that smile from Rantaro...broke Kokichi soul, "I´m sorry."

Kokichi Ouma ran as fast as he could, being chased by Himiko Yumeno.

"Hey...Ran" now that they were alone, Tenko had no problem talking to her boyfriend by his nickname "is something going on between ou and Ouma-san."

Rantaro remained silent, always holding his girlfriend's hand "before I met you, Kokichi and I were close, could say he's the little brother I've always wanted, but misbehave when I focus on you, abandon him...and I regret it."

The best solution is to hug your boyfriend.

"If anyone sees us, I'll tell them that you hugged me" Tenko whisper near his ear "relax, I'm sure Himiko calmed him down, you know how stubborn she is."

Rantaro enjoyed the hug, staring at the sky, throws a prayer to the already dark sky, that everything would go well.

Kokichi Ouma selflessly saw the moon, taking off his shoes and his school shirt, to replace it with a yellow jacket, making sure to light up his candle for the last time. Today it would all be over. In a couple of seconds, it is only worth appreciating the beautifulness of the city of Towa before taking the final step.

I didn't want a hand to save him, no more.

Before it can move, a force pulls it back and whips it against the ground, then receives a strong blow to the cheek, followed by a few drops of water.

Kokichi is a bad liar.

"How dare you throw something as important as your life?! If you want someone to listen to you here, I'm here! If you want company just find me and I'll give it to you! You're a fool..." every word that came out of the mouth of the girl was equivalent to a gentle blow to Kokichi's chest.

Himiko Yumeno, she is save him.

Kokichi Ouma let it all out, hug the girl on the floor. The sorrows of both came out in the form of screams and tears, for the first time, Himiko let the mask of the lie break, of course, she is not perfect, she too suffers much, more now with the recent death of her father.

"Okay! I wouldn't mind staying here and seeing the view, but it's time to go" Himiko got up to stand in front of Kokichi, reaching out his hand.  
The image would never forget her, the beautiful Himiko Yumeno smiling at her with tears in her eyes, about the light of the crimson moon. It's beautiful.

For the first time, Kokichi Ouma had a hand to hold on to.

For the first time, two candles illuminated the roof of the place under the crimson moon.


End file.
